<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Noir, Autumnal by bellzaboo_huffin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859954">Noir, Autumnal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellzaboo_huffin/pseuds/bellzaboo_huffin'>bellzaboo_huffin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fallout Bang, Fluff, Time Skips, tw:depression</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellzaboo_huffin/pseuds/bellzaboo_huffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Preston Garvey always viewed the world in a variety of colors, until Quincy. After, the world became short of anything beyond the gray monotone survival hellscape of winter. The Sole Survivor is a flash of blue and revenge. She’s fire and fury and hellbent on justice; she’s also comfort and pity and fragile. Preston is taken aback when she agrees to his offer and suddenly the world is a little less gray.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Preston Garvey/Female Sole Survivor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Noir, Autumnal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Preston did his rounds in Sanctuary, keeping his ears peeled for something beyond the rusting of the leaves and running water. On the west side there are bloatflies, and to the north there’s the vault that Millie came out of. The bloatflies are far away. Shooting at them would cause more harm. His aim, not as good as it once was. </p><p>The days blended together now. On occasion, he looks at his reflection in the riverbed, wondering if his radiation levels will rise up to eat him from the inside out. </p><p>Sturges tells him he should get some sleep. It’s not like he hasn’t tried. The nightmares all too often leave him awake, stuck in limbo, forcing him to relive Quincy. Instead, he patrols the perimeter day and night. </p><p>Until the vault dweller comes back. </p><p>Preston watches from the river as she removes her leather armor pieces. Treated with care and stored carefully in a trunk. He moves up to the river bank and she turns to look for her dog. Letting out a sharp whistle, she raises an arm and waves at him while she waits.</p><p>He dips his head and feels the blush spread as he wonders how long it had been since she’d noticed him watching her. He had asked her to tend to the needs of another settlement who knows how long ago. </p><p>Preston took to his route again until late into the night. Until he fell into the nearest bed from exhaustion. </p><p>~ </p><p>The first thing he noticed when he woke up was the warmth. It was October. It should have been cooler when he woke up. His stomach started to rumble as he also realized he wasn’t wearing his boots or gloves and that he was under something very soft. </p><p>He laid as still as he could, listening to his heart beat trying to calm down. He was in Sanctuary. He was safe. </p><p>He steadied his breathing listening to the noises of the birds, and the rustling of the leaves and the river rushing along. Slowly over the sounds of nature came another sound, a whistled melody. </p><p>It was getting louder and approaching. Preston sat up rapidly, causing himself to get vertigo. He leaned against the rails of the bed and the wall behind it squinting his eyes closed to counter the dizziness. </p><p>He heard the door open and a cheerful voice greeted him. </p><p>“Oh! Morning! Hope I didn’t wake you. Mama told me you hadn’t been sleeping well. So I got you a blanket to help. Well. I made you a blanket. Took a whole lotta pillows to fill it up enough.” </p><p>Her voice was pleasant like the earliest sunrise. Warm, clear, engaging. It made Preston feel calmer as she babbled on about what she was gonna make for lunch. </p><p>“Lunch?” She hummed out what sounded like Lone Wanderer and Preston watched her as she did a little dance to her own music. </p><p>“You can’t say no, by the way, Mama and Sturges will have my head. I made porridge this morning.” </p><p>Finally she entered the room. Sticking her head around the corner, her long dark hair making it’s way in before her face. Her face lighted up when she saw him and Preston panicked when she sat on the end of the bed, criss cross, holding a bowl out to him. </p><p>“Porridge is pretty easy to make out of the razorgrain.” </p><p>Preston took the bowl from her.<br/>
“Thanks.”</p><p>He began to eat the food and was surprised when it was creamy and flavorful. </p><p>“The Abernathy’s let me have some milk from their Brahmin. Made some butter. It’s a staple of the south.” She talked between her bites. “And the bowls? There’s so much good stuff in random places.” </p><p>“The Abernathy’s?” </p><p>“Oh! Yeah! I passed by the satellite station on the way to ten pines and found a locket. Asked the tenpines settlers, their names are Landon and Emilia by the way, if they knew who the girl in the locket was and they pointed me in the right direction. Made a full circuit around Lexington and everything. Have I mentioned Dogmeat is a godsend?” </p><p>Millie laughed when she looked at Preston. “Sorry if I’m talking too much. A lot has happened.” </p><p>He watched as a blush spread across her face. It caused her green eyes to pop out more, her speckling of freckles to be more pronounced. </p><p>“It’s no issue. Keep talking, it’s nice.” He left a smile on his face as she lit up again and continued to talk about whatever she got up to in the time she’d been gone. </p><p>He was glad he’d met her and gave her the control of protecting the Commonwealth. It was probably the best decision he’d made in the last few months. </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Preston watched as she stepped into the teleporter one last time, clutching the synth child to her side. The boy was her exact replica - green eyes, dark brown hair, their noses were identical down to the slight bend to the left. </p><p>“Let’s go, Sturges.” </p><p>She made eye contact with Preston, eyes twinkling before the teleporter zapped her away. </p><p>“Preston, you ready? Time for us to go.” Sturges pressed the button on the before he clasped Preston on his shoulder. “She’s waiting for you.” </p><p>Preston looked around and sighed. “Let’s go.” </p><p>~</p><p>The wind was freezing on top of the Mass Fusion building. It blew west toward the CIT ruins, smelling of future rain and hope. The only light was from the full moon, casting shadows across the Commonwealth. </p><p>A flash of light brought the Sole Survivor to the top of the building. A gust of wind blew her hair across her face and she laughed. </p><p>The laugh echoed down into the ruins. A small smile set onto her face as she reached Preston. He moved forward to her and she wrapped herself around him. </p><p>She radiated warmth through his coat. She had never once felt cold now he thought about it. Not even when she shook his hand the first day they’d met in Concord. </p><p>“Milliana Theoandre. Lawyer, Sole Survivor and Mother. You can call me Millie.” She’d held out her hand and he’d taken it. “You need more help?”</p><p>And he’d been struck by her from then on, seeing the color of her eyes everywhere and the warmth in the living, in the sunrise and sunset. </p><p>Being betrayed by the Minutemen in Quincy, then watching the survivors swindle down to five made him feel worse as the days ticked by; the world slowly becoming a swirl of gray and monochrome colors. Time passing without acknowledgement. The only reason he was still alive when they’d met was because Mama Murphy was constantly checking on him as if she knew something he hadn’t.  </p><p>The Institute didn’t get blown to smithereens that day. They were however left down to their own devices without a teleporter. Only a handful of people within the upper ranks of the minutemen knew how to get in and they were in charge of handling provisions acquisition and drop off for the Institute if they needed it. Millie had also made Danse into her second in command and placed him as the Director of the Institute.  </p><p>Thinking on it, Preston was sure that was the day he’d fallen for her.<br/>
~</p><p>Millie was a godsend and Preston barely noticed that after they retook the Castle, she spent more time with him. Glued to his side, literally his right hand woman. All smiles and color. The trees were getting bare and the snow and rain came more often and stayed longer. He noticed whenever Millie would crouch down and use a gloved hand to bury a seed. </p><p>She was bringing the Commonwealth back to life. </p><p>~</p><p>Preston eventually unconsciously started to do the same, following her around with packs of plants and seeds, scavenged from various places and engineered from Vault 88 and Curie. </p><p>By the time the Spring came, the Commonwealth was covered in green sprouts, and the settlements were bustling with activity from children and growth. </p><p>Preston took a night to himself in Sanctuary one night, retreating to the house he’d claimed after meeting Millie, listening to the sounds outside. </p><p>She and Sturges had remodeled the whole house, catering it to him especially. Single bedroom,  personality inside and out, the living room small but still enough seating for small enough gatherings. </p><p>She’d even made a fireplace for him, and he always used it when he was in Sanctuary. Today was no different and he lit it before plopping onto the couch and kicking off his shoes. </p><p>He closed his eyes and he woke up to a fully maintained fire, and the smell of cooking.</p><p>He let out a small smile and he stretched out before sitting up. </p><p>The shuffle of feet behind him had him turning around, and coming face to face with Shaun. </p><p>The kid held eye contact taking in whatever it was that he did. Before grinning and jumping over the couch to hug Preston. Preston laughed and held him tight. </p><p>“Mooooooom, he’s awake!” Shaun untangled himself and shot off into the kitchen. </p><p>Preston rubbed his hand over his head. And stood to head into the kitchen, as well.</p><p>“Preston! You weren’t supposed to be up yet! Oh, um, surprise?”  Millie smiled at him with a gentle smile. She gestured to a breakfast spread on the table. “Sorry about Shaun. Speaking of! Shaun! Go outside and finish your chores!”</p><p>Preston heard Shaun laugh from somewhere in the house, followed by a door slamming. </p><p>“‘Morning, Millie.” </p><p>She jumped up and gave him a hug. “Good morning!” Preston felt a kiss on his cheek  and when she pulled back her face was flushed. </p><p>“Oh! Sorry.” Millie started muttering to herself and turning away. </p><p>“Millie, wait!” Preston reached out for her hand, grabbing it and twirling her back towards him. </p><p>She let out a squeak and laughed and leaned into the twirl. She stopped right before she collided with him and she grinned up at him. </p><p>Her pupils were large and the green surrounding them seemed even brighter, seemingly brighter than the pictures that she’d shown him of the Northern lights. He barely remembered the small amount of freckling on her cheekbones, only brought out by the flush of her skin. Her grin was as big as it was bright. </p><p>“Can I kiss you?” His voice was quiet and he wasn’t even sure he’d said it. He watched her grin become smaller and as she moved closer he moved to finish closing the distance between them. </p><p>He hesitated in the final moment and Millie gave him an encouraging giggle and closed the small gap. </p><p>It was warm and soft and pleasant. His eyes fell shut and he felt her hand slowly come up to caress his face. His own hand holding her closer to him by the waist.  He let her lead and he let her end it. </p><p>“You know, I’ve been waiting for that for months.” Millie breathes out. “Sturges owes Mama 50 caps.” She laughs and Preston smiles. “Come here.” </p><p>He did and she kissed him again and his worries about the little things went away and he let himself absorb all of her. </p><p>They end up eating in the bed and talking and eventually cuddling until she fell asleep laying on his chest. The days are passing and the sunlight is brighter than usual. And he thinks for the first time, it would be worth it to keep the world brighter, just to keep her with him for one more day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>